What Really Matters
by MissingMommy
Summary: Charis Black wants nothing more than for her sisters to be happy.


Notes: In canon, Callidora is Augusta Longbottom's mother, Cedrella is Arthur Weasley's mother, Charis is Barty Crouch's mother for reference.

* * *

Charis watches her mother struggle for breath, tears welling in her eyes. Her mother's thin brown hair is brittle and splayed out on her pillow. She's nothing more than skin and bones these days. She tries to reach out, to hold Charis' hand, but she doesn't have the strength or the energy.

"Blacks don't cry," her mother scolds. Only her voice is nothing more than a whisper. It doesn't carry the same weight it once did. "Blacks are survivors. Don't forget that."

"Yes, Mother," she says dutifully.

Her mother's eyes fall closed as her breath comes shallower. Even at eight, Charis wants to beg her mother to stay, to _live_ but she doesn't; her mother has been in pain for weeks now. Dying would be a painless alternative to living. Her mother deserves the dignity of dying how she pleases.

Charis wipes a stray tear away quickly. She refuses to cry. Instead, she watches as her mother takes her last breath, swallowing the lump in her throat. She had cried nights before, when she realized her mother wouldn't get better. Now, though, is the time to be strong.

* * *

Charis brushes Cedrella's dark hair. She carefully pins her sister's hair back elegantly. This is something their mother would've done, if she were still alive, or Callidora, if she wasn't about to give birth to her second child. Cedrella is nothing like their older sister had been; Callidora had been a blushing bride, ecstatic to marry Harfang Longbottom.

Charis knows that her oldest sister's match was the rare event of both of them being in love. She will never have that opportunity, and neither will Cedrella, who is so in love with a blood-traitor but too much of a coward to marry him. Instead, Cedrella is forcing herself to marry Casper Crouch because that's what good Pureblood women do—they follow the demands of their fathers.

Cedrella is dressed in a beautiful, expensive dress, that is designed to show off the Black's family wealth to the Crouches. Charis takes a seat in the front row as their father walks her sister down the aisle. He beams with pride as he does.

Cedrella says her vows and Casper says his. They kiss briefly before they pull apart. Her sister looks miserable as Casper leads her down the aisle as Cedrella Crouch.

Charis feels a pang of regret, knowing that Cedrella will never be happy. She just wants Cedrella as happy as Callidora is.

* * *

There's something about Charlus Potter that Charis can't put her finger on. He intrigues her in ways that no one had ever before. The are both engaged to be married—him to her cousin and her to a man she's only meet twice.

It's inappropriate at best, and a betrayal at worse. She could be blasted off the family tree for loving him, for bringing shame down on their family. But she refuses to be Cedrella. She wants to be like Callidora, who married a man she loves.

She kisses him behind tapestries, and they whisper about running away together. Her heart races every time she sees him. She wonders if this is what Callidora felt everything she was around Harfang. Because it feels better than flying.

It feels like falling—exciting, scary, and heart racing.

Before the end of her seventh year, Charlus buys a ring and they plan their wedding. She's never been happier.

* * *

The next time Charis sees either of her sisters is when she's seeing her son off for his first year. There's two children next to her as she walks into Platform 9 ¾.

She kisses the top of her son's head. "Whatever house you get placed in, your father and I will be proud, " she whispers to him.

A wide smile crosses his face. "I'll write you as soon as possible, Mum," he assures her.

She laughs as he hurries off, pulling the cart with his trunk along. She feels eyes on her, so she turns around. Cedrella is looking at her. Even from this distance, she can see a healing bruise on her sister's cheek.

Cedrella's back is rigged as she looks at Charis, there isn't even a smile on her face. Her sister looks lonely which makes her long to be closer to her, but she's more likely to cause harm than good by doing that. She hasn't had any contact with her family since she married Charlus. While she has never regretted the choice, she feels as lonely as Cedrella looks.

Suddenly, someone walks in front of Charis, blocking her view of Cedrella. Her sister is gone when she's able to look for her. She tries not to let it bother her, but there's a part of Charis' heart that longs for her sister's company, be it Callidora or Cedrella. But she a blood traitor for marrying a man she loves.

Charlus' love for her and their son makes everything worth it.

* * *

Charis doesn't know what's real or what isn't anymore. She can't recognize her own husband most of the time, and she doesn't recognize her son at all.

She's constantly on the lookout for threats, and often times she lashes out at the person walking close to her. She confines herself to the bedroom during a brief moment of clarity.

Charlus begs for her to open the door from the hallway. He sounds so defeated, but if she unlocks that door, she could hurt him. Physically at least. She doesn't want to hurt him.

She cries into her pillow, wishing she knew what was happening. The Healers, both at St Mungo's and personal ones, have been unable to explain what is happening.

She just wants to tell Charlus she loves him without the possibility of harming him.

* * *

Charis sits near the edge of the Astronomy Tower, a bowl of ice cream in her lap. She stirs it idly as she looks it over Hogwarts grounds. She thinks back to her dreams.

She takes a spoonful. She doesn't turn when she hears footsteps approaching. Cedrella takes a seat next to her. Curfew will soon take effect but she's content to watch the sun set.

Cedrella looks out across the grounds with her. "Do you ever want to give up everything for one person?"

"If you're talking about marrying Septimus instead of Caspar, you should," Charis says, cutting to the chase. She's never been one for small talk.

Cedrella snorts. "If it were that simple, I would've accepted Septimus' proposal by now. But Father has already accepted Crouch's request for my hand."

"Father hasn't accepted anyone for my hand," Charis points out. "The Crouches just want the honor of marrying a Black; the dowry alone is generous. They'll accept my hand in place of yours."

Her sister looks mortified by that suggestion. "I could never do that. Caspar Crouch has a nasty temper."

She rolls her eyes as she assures Cedrella, "I know what I'll be getting myself into."

"You've had dreams about this, haven't you? I thought they faded after Mother's death," Cedrella says, shocked.

The corners of Charis' mouth twitch. "I just stopped telling. But I've seen the future for you; I've dreamed it and you are utterly unhappy. I know you'll find true happiness with Septimus."

"What did you see for yourself?" her sister inquires.

"Nothing. I don't dream of my future," she lies. "Just accept Septimus' offer and I'll offer my hand for Casper in your place. He'll only have to wait a little less than a year, and the honor of the family will not falter."

"Are you sure?" Cedrella asks, worrying her lip between her teeth. "I'd hate to see you unhappy."

She looks at her sister. She would never deprive her sister of happiness, knowing that she would be so miserable if she didn't. "There's nothing to be worry about. Follow your heart. Marry Septimus."

Cedrella pulls her into a brief hug. "Thank you, sister. Truly."

Charis stands with her sister, gathering her bowl of melted ice cream to take to the dormitory where a house-elf will pick it up. She follows Cedrella out of the Astronomy Tower and towards the Slytherin common room.

Cedrella glows with happiness. It makes Charis' decision much easier; she wants Cedrella to have what Callidora does—a marriage full of love and devotion.

* * *

Barty Crouch Junior's lips curls into a sneer as he repeatedly casts the Cruciatus spell on the man in front of him. Rodolphus puts a hand on his wand, forcing it down. The concern in his eyes could be his imagination. "He's not Regulus."

"Don't say that traitor's name," Barty snarls, his eyes wild with insanity.

Bellatrix screams in a fit of rage when she realizes both of the Longbottoms are unable to answer her questions. Rodolphus goes to calm his wife, and Barty raises his wand again.

He will have satisfaction of killing Frank. But before he finishes the words, he is disarmed, his wand flying into the hands of one of the Aurors that are now surrounding them. Barty throws his head back, his body shakes with laughter.

He doesn't put up a fight when the Aurors take him into custody.

* * *

Charis shoots upright, her breathing comes quick as she tries to calm herself down. She isn't foolish enough to think that her marriage to Casper Crouch will be a happy one, but she had hoped that her children and her children's children would know love.

She stands, wraps the dress gown around her body as she looks out her window. Maybe she can change this future as well.

* * *

Character appreciation: (word) family

Disney: Jasmin - Write about a pure blood who wants to marry for love, not duty.

Amber's Attic: Charis Black

Book Club: Mother Abigail - (emotion) pride, (au) Seer, (word) survive

Showtime: March of the Witch Hunters - (trait) Coward

Buttons: (song) Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson [I'd just stare out my window /Dreamin' of what could be /And if I'd end up happy], (object) Spoon

A year in entertainment: Book - My Sister's Keeper by Jodi Picoult - (relationship) Sisters

Liza's Loves: Blushing Bride - Write about a woman on her wedding day

Gobstones: yellow - family; accuracy - "Dreams" by Imagine Dragons [But life ain't what it seems /Oh everything's a mess /And all these sorrows I have seen /They lead me to believe /That everything's a mess], power - (character) Barty Crouch Jr, technique - (word) deprive

Scavenger: Write a family fic

Library Lovers: Little Women - (relationship) Sisters, (plot device) Time skip. (word) Imagination

Serpents: Water moccasin- (object) spoon

Cards: Black Jack - write about someone from the Black Family

Lent: Only minor characters

Fairytale: Rapunzel - Feeling lonely or isolated, Setting: Tower, Word: Heal

365: 130. Event - Wedding

Insane: 934. Relationship - Siblings

Writing month wc: 1582


End file.
